The Final Secret
by PlotLove
Summary: Amelia Swan is flying over to Forks, Washington. She has been invited to her sisters wedding and planned to stay with her dad for a while. It worked for her sister so why not for her? What will she be doing when Jacob imprints on her in crucial times? (Starting a breaking dawn) Amelia looks exactly like Bella only her hear is a little shorter and a little more straight like her mom
1. Getting back to Forks

**Chapter 1**

_**Getting back to Forks.**_

_Amelia's POV_

It was around two in the afternoon when mom dragged me around all the shops that were on the airport of Jacksonville. Phil silently followed us through the stores and nodded to my mother Renee from time to time. He was very used to my mother shopping around and this was the time to shop tax free so she was sure to be early enought to not miss our flight to Forks. It would be a special visit to the town this time. Not only she has not been there since she was around 9 years old, when I visited my dad there in the vacations, it was also close to the day where my sister was going to get married to Edward Cullen.

Thinking back on how Bella had called me so very excited to tell me Edward had proposed to her and that she was going to marry him. Of course she said yes eventually to him. She had been telling me everything that was going on in Forks and every spilled secret that was hanging there. She and I knew I wasn't really allowed to but Bella needed someone to talk to that was not as supernatural as her surroundings were. If I believed her? Absolutely. Why you think I helped her to find out exactly what Edward was? I may have been all the way in Jacksonville with my mom and stepdad, but I sure didn't miss out on my sisters events. She and I were bond together like crazy, maybe as much as we had missed each other.

Renee's hand was pulling mine over to the cafeteria close by the gate we had to board within an hour. I don't know how mom managed to get all the tax free stuff in her bag, but she did it. Phil was getting me a coffee because I knew there wasn't going to be much sleep for me any time soon. I never slept in an airplane and we would arrive at night to go find Charlie and Bella later in the day. I didn't knew how the plane was fighting, but I knew that is was going to land a few times before we could reach Seattle.

When my coffee was brought over I closed it into my cold hands and leaned back into the chair and lifted one of my legs to place it on the chair. "I can't wait to see her dress!" Renee said. She and Phil were talking about how excited they were for Bella and Edward and I couldn't agree more with them. Edward was the perfect husband for Bella. Although he was a vampire he was all I could wish for in a man and she knew Bella was too. We had kind of the same taste as it came to men. I only had hoped that he wasn't a vampire that was always lingering for her blood. I know he was somehow, although he said he didn't. The way he looked at her when they were over in Jacksonville with the tickets his parents had been giving for her birthday. It seemed so long ago now.

I remembered Bella walking out of the gate when she came over with those tickets. I knew she was on her way and it was a surprise for mom. I went over to get her. It was a few months after I turned 16 and I was allowed to drive a car since I took my lessons back when I was 15. While driving we couldn't stop talking and Edward couldn't stop smiling. Every time Bella was alone with mom, he and I talked things through. There were things that I didn't quite understand of his kind. He explained everything and I was glad he agreed with me knowing. Bella needed someone to talk to.

"Amelia!" Renee snapped her fingers in front of my face and I looked up at her face and saw her bag around her shoulder. "Come on we got a plane to catch!" She said quite in stress and I got up and grabbed my bag. "No rush, little girl" Phil said with a smile on his face. "The gate just opened so we have time." I calmed down. "Mom, please don't stress me out. We are next to the gate and there is a huge line!" she said walking with Phil behind a running Renee who placed herself at the back of the line. Her glare on our faces as we walked up to her slowly. I couldn't help but poke my tongue out to her and smile.

After all the check ins the plane was driving over to fly. I looked out the window and saw all the houses of Jacksonville getting smaller and smaller. It didn't take long before the clouds were surrounding the airplane and left my fantasy to not stop. I smiled the whole time. I loved this. I thought of all the times Bella had called me when she moved and how I never came to see how everything was. I was going to walk in to her life now and see all of it myself. Maybe the best day that was happening to me.


	2. Boarding planes

**Chapter 2:**

_**Boarding planes.**_

_Amelia's POV_

The flight was long and disturbing as it took the plane three times to finds his destination to Seattle. The plane was getting empty and filled with new people as I was waiting with my family for the plane to fly again. When it was finally reaching his destination I woke up my mother in huge relief. Not long was it going to last until I could see my sister again. I hoped that she was going to be there when I got out of here, but I highly doubted it. She was probably very busy arranging the wedding.

The plane landed and I looked out the window to see where it was driving. I hurried towards the exit before Mom and Phil could and ran out to get my bags. When we all got the bags we walked out to see our names held up in the air by the male arm that attached to my father. With the bags in hand I almost ran towards him to see my sister stand beside him. I dropped my bags as soon as I reached them and hugged her tight. "Finally!" She yelled. I pulled back to look at her and saw the smile on her face. "I'm so excited!" I yelled. "Tell me everything I missed!" That was where her face grew in concern and I found myself frowning. "What's going on?" I asked her and picked up my bags again. "I will tell you on the way to the Cullen's. You will go with me right?" She said when she hugged mom. "Yeah of course." I said with the same frown on my face. I looked at mom and she nodded. She knew we needed some bonding time again since we missed each other so much. Dad took over my bags and took mom and Phil to his car while I linked my arm with Bella's and walked over to her orange truck. "Oh my gosh! I love this car!" I said while we got closer. It was the gift Charlie gave her when she came to live here. Bella leaned closer to my ear and said. "Soon it's yours. Edward is buying me a new one." I gasped and looked at her. "You got to be kidding me?!" Bella smiled. "No, I'm not kidding you." I jumped from happiness and pulled into the passenger seat. I didn't knew where to drive so I decided to leave it up to Bella. As soon as the door was closed I saw the sadness on her face again.

"Okay, now you are going to tell me what I have been missing." I placed my hands on my lap as I heard the engine of the truck that was roaring. "Jake left Ames" she said softly and she looked like she was going to cry. I frowned deeper and looked over at her. "Why?" I asked. I thought he was okay with her and Edward being together but it seemed like he wasn't. "Because… you know…" She said. "After the wedding I was supposed to be turned. You know it was Edwards condition." I nodded my head and wanted her to continue but she didn't. I knew everything so there was nothing left to tell. "Where did he go?" I asked but she shrugged. She didn't know. I sighed and looked out of the window and into the woods. 'Damn Jacob' she thought. He probably ruined her fun in the wedding preparations.

A few moments of talking later Bella was cleared up and happy again. That was a good thing because we were riding on the long driveway that leads to the house where Edward and his family lived. My jaw dropped and as soon as we stopped driving I got out of the car. I saw Edward coming out of the door and he smiled at me before wrapping his arms around me in a quick embrace. "Hey Amelia" he said and I groaned. "You know you can say Ames to me!" I snapped and he smiled at me again before walking over to Bella and kiss her forehead.

Soon I was dragged into the house and got introduced to lots of people that were his family. They all were very welcoming in some kind of way. I thought it was because I was the sister but after some talking they really seemed to like me. One thing kept repeating in the conversation. "Gosh, you look so much like Bella. Only a few years younger" were the words of Jasper. It was true we really looked alike. If we weren't 2 years behind each other we could basically be twins. We had the same eys, same nose, same expression on our face. The only thing that was different was my hair being as straight as my mothers and a little shorter. It was something we heard much when we were together, but that was a long time ago.

It was not long until Alice pulled me away from Bella and Edward and asked me things for the wedding. It was tomorrow and she seemed stressed out. She could see on the look of my face that I was tired. "I'm going to send you and Bella home for beauty sleep soon." She said as she walked up to Bella with white high heels. "Put these on." She told Bella and I giggled. Bella and high heels was something to laugh hard on. "She managed to do some steps on the porch and then she took them off. "Go home and get some beauty sleep. That's an order." Alice said with a smile on her face. Bella and I hurried out the door and got home. Renee and Phil had been taking residence in the guest room for the couple days and I was staying in Bella's room. I got in the shower while Bella was busy in her room. When I turned the shower off I heard a male voice in Bella's room. I was sure it was Edward and I pulled on my clothes slowly. When I got back into the room I saw Bella by the window. "Don't tell me strippers are attended." I said jokingly. Bella looked over at me and smiled. "No, just a couple of mountain lions." She laughed and walked over to the bed when I did the same thing. We pulled ourselves under the covers and drifted off to sleep soon. I was so tired!

The next day I woke up early. It was time! Bella was going to get married. I looked at a sleeping Bella and smiled. Edward was lucky with a girl like her at his side. I slid the covers from my body and moved out of the bed softly. I was in need or more time than Bella would probably have because she was going to get dressed up over at the Cullen´s house. I made my way downstairs and puled open some of the cabins in the kitchen. I found my favorite cereal within no time. Dad had bought it for me when I arrived. He knew my favorite. I put the Honey loops into a bowl and poured some milk over them. Placing it on the table I looked out the window to the yard that was surrounded by the large trees of the woods behind it.

Looking from my bowl back to the trees I saw something brown come up to the clearing. It looked like some kind of large animal. I stood up and walked closer to the window and opened the door slowly. I wanted to see what it was. It kept standing there. Like he was waiting for me to come over. I walked up to the animal as laid himself down on the ground.

_Jacob's POV_

I looked up to Bella's house. I knew she was home now. It was the morning before the wedding and I had been away for a very long time. When I came up to the clearing I saw a silhouette of a girl at the breakfast table. It looked like Bella and I watched her coming closer. I knew she wanted to talk to me. I was the one leaving and I was sure she wanted to see him. I laid myself down, looking to my paws when she came closer.

When I looked up I froze. It wasn't Bella. It was…. Someone else. I didn't knew this girl but she really looked like Bella. I growled low and pulled myself up to be taller than I already was. She stopped walking and I looked into her eyes. That was where the world began to spin as I felt that gravity wasn't holding me on the ground. It was her. I knew what this meant. I had seen it over and over again in my head when the guys who imprinted showed it. She was my imprint. When I woke up from my gaze she was gone. When I looked better I saw her running into the house. All I wanted was to go after her. I knew it wasn't the right time. Bella would be in there and I had no idea how she would respond to that, because it was probably family that I imprinted on…


	3. He called me

**Okay guys I hope you have been loving the first two chapters of this story. I know I'm quick with these but there was a few days of boiling up inspiration in my head which made me start writing on and on. Reading those fanfictions on I displayed on my profile made me boil up to this. **

**I made the imprinting thing with Jacob a little different from the movie, because there he is supposed to be with Renesmee. But now he will just imprint on Amelia.**

**I hope you love it! Please feel free to leave reviews!**

**Chapter 3:**

_**He called me.**_

_Amelia's POV_

It was now a few weeks since Bella and Edward went on her honeymoon. Before they went off Edward warned me that there would be no calls this period. He was going to claim her for himself and he had all the right to do that. He was her husband now and it shouldn't be different. I spend my days around Forks. My parents left, they went back to Jacksonville as I decided to stay with my dad for a while. I didn't have any friends around in Forks so I spend my days at the house or with Charlie. Once in a while he took me over to La Push to hang out with Billy and watch games, but it didn't really pleased me. It was the time I spend in the garage not far from the house that pleased me. I could talk with Jacob for hours and hours until dad had to pull me out of there. He and I really started to be friends and we got pretty close. He was always in a bare chest we met. I didn't really mind because he looked so handsome without a shirt.

When Jacob looked into my eyes I melted. He had such a loving gaze on his face when he looked at me. It made me blush right where I stood. I knew I was slowly falling in love with him, but I didn't tell him that.

I was in my room back at dad's house cleaning up my room that was full of paper when my phone started to buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Bella's name on the screen. I hurried to pick up when I heard someone knocking on the door. While pushing the button to pick up I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it to look at Jacob's face while talking to my phone. "Bella!" I yelled happy to hear something from her. On the other end a frozen voice she knew all too well was talking to her and she frowned while looking up at Jacob. "Ames, It's Edward." He said ice cold. I even got goose bumps because I felt cold air over my body. Jacob got closer and wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm that I started to get warmer again. "You really should come over to the house. I will explain you later okay? I know Jacob and you have been around each other. Can you bring him?" Again my frown was shown on my face as I looked up at Jacob's. "Yeah of course." I said and pulled my phone down when I heard the beep. He had hang up on me.

_Jacob's POV _

Walking into Amelia's room when she opened her bedroom door for me I saw her on the phone. I heard her sisters name being yelled happily around the room and I closed the door behind me. When I looked back up at her she was frowning and I couldn't bare myself to be standing away from her. We had been growing so close over the past few days and I wasn't away from her side since she didn't let me. I wrapped her into my arms and looked down on her. I tried to listen to who was on the phone, but I couldn't really find out who it could be. I was sure it wasn't Bella when she looked up at me with an even bigger frown. She was short when she answered the other person and hang up. "Ames, Who was that?" I asked and she pushed my arms away in confusion. "It was Edward…" She said slowly as she sat down on Bella's bed she had been crashing in since Bella got married. "He asked me to come over as soon as I could and to bring you with me." Now it was my turn to frown. "Did he say why?" I asked her but she shook her head. I sat next to her and reached out for her hand. I had told Edward and Bella a small time at the wedding that I imprinted on Amelia and they were both really happy to hear that I was going to be fine, although I was still mad that the bloodsucker was going to turn my best friend.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her as she took my hand and looked at me. "Yeah." I heard from her voice that her throat was dry from fear. "Come on let's go." I said as I pulled her up from the bed and walked down the stairs behind her. We got on the motorcycle that I took with me and when she had her helmet on we drove off to the house where the Cullen's lived. I was worried about Amelia. She was never this silent when she was on the back of his motorcycle. I felt something was seriously wrong but I knew we both couldn't put our fingers on it just yet.

Not long after we pulled up in front of the Cullen house. As soon as we reached the door it got opened by Carlisle. He smiled a sad smile to us and let us in. he touched Amelia's shoulder as he leaded us to the room where I saw blondie in standing in front of something that had placed herself on the couch.

**Here we go! Jacob and Amelia been bonding together. Cheesy stuff will be happening I promise! But first the hard part. The bond between the sisters is really strong and with the worry Amelia has for Bella while she was away she didn't much develop the love for Jacob. In the crisis he will be there for her… Always.**


	4. She is never getting better?

**First of all I want to wish you a very happy new year full of Fanfictions that you love to read and to favourite!**

**Second thank you for all the favourites, reviews and all other things you've done with this story. I love to see that people actually read these things!**

**Third…. Have fun with this all new chapter!**

**Chapter 4:**

_**She is never getting better?**_

_Amelia's POV_

As soon as Jacob walked behind me into the living room, the hand on my shoulder squeezed a little bit. As if Carlisle was feeling pain. I had no idea what was going on when we walked around the corner and I face Rosalie who was protectively standing in front of the couch. I frown as I look at her ice cold face. At the wedding she was so open and lovely towards me and now she was hard, like stone. I couldn't explain. "Ames?" A weal voice was heard from behind Rosalie and as she turned to look at the voice I looked into the eyes of my sister. I broke in thousand pieces as I saw how bad she was looking. Her face was grey and had huge bags under her eyes who were darker grey than her face. I knew Jacob saw what I saw, because he was right in time to stand behind me and catch me up his chest when I started to fall back. I was scared. What was going on here. I looked up at Jacob, who looked just as worried as I did and than to the family. Finally I looked at Bella, who was still looking at me.

After almost a minute passed by I took a step in Bella's direction, but got blocked by Rosalie and my arm got grabbed by Jacob who pulled me a bit back and said to Rosalie "Don't touch her!". She answered. "Don't come any closer…. Both of you!" She spit it out and I took a hold of Jacobs arm. It was the first time I was scared of a vampire. I was close to crying, but I kept myself up. I looked at Edward, who had read my mind and gave her a worried smile. "Rosalie, would you help me up please?" Bella said to interrupt the tension between Jacob and her. My frown came back up and I shifted from Edwards worried face to Bella's waiting what would be happening when she stood up. I could see that she was weak, that she clearly couldn't keep herself standing without help. When she finally was standing up I froze. The only movement made was my jaw that dropped and my free hand who covered it. I felt Jacob's hand tighten around mine as I thought he would flip. But before things actually happened Edward pulled away from where he was standing. "Jacob can I talk to you. Alone please…." When he wanted to pull away I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and the look on his face made clear that he had to.

I was standing there alone in a room full of vampires and a sick sister. I didn't know where to look. It was weird. How could my sister be pregnant in this stadium. She had already a very swollen belly and Amelia was sure she didn't have that at the wedding. Edward always said how discreet his was with sex before marriage. Bella had told me that long ago. "Rosalie, It's fine… She can't hurt me" I heard Bella say when I realized Rosalie's eyes were placed on me. She took a few steps away so that I was able to walk over to my sister. I took my chance and placed myself next to my sister. "You look like shit… What's going on?" I asked looking at her. All she could give me was a weak smile and she rubbed her belly softly. "She is pregnant. The fetus is incompatible with her body. We think she won't survive. Alice can't see the future anymore and an ultrasound isn't showing anything." Carlisle told me, not in the way he used to be talking. I froze. Staring at Bella's belly. It was killing Bella? Now it was Amelia's turn to look as worried as Edward had since she came in. "You won't survive?" I asked carefully as I heard footsteps on the stairs and soon there was a hand on my shoulder. "We have a plan…". Bella started. "When the baby comes Carlisle is going to turn me…." She looked full of faith. I knew that changing into a vampire was what Bella always wanted, but not like this was what I always hoped. I struggled breathing and needed to get out of here. She was going to die. I would never see her again…. "I can't do this." I said softly and stood up quickly and walked down the stairs and out the door. Only to find out that I came with Jake's motorcycle. I closed my eyes as the tears came to my eyes and I couldn't stop them anymore.

_Jacob's POV_

I worried to much about Amelia when I walked behind Edward. He was going to tell me things that I didn't want to hear. I didn't know what was going on. All I saw was her swollen belly in front of me as I was just in time to catch Amelia. It all happened so fast and now I was outside, a bit inside the woods, with Edward. "What is going on with her?" I asked and he looked at me in fear. "You know what's going on with her. She is pregnant and it's growing way to fast. Her body can't handle it. She wants to keep it and it's killing her from inside out. I can't ask much from you." I heard him sigh. "You are probably the only thing that can safe her. You and Amelia…." He frowned and looked to the window of the living room. I looked back at the house and saw Amelia. Who stood next to the couch now. "Talk to her…" Edward said again. "I will try." Was all I could say. We both sighed and walked back inside.

Walking upstairs I heard Carlisle's voice tell Amelia what was going on. I walked over to her as soon as I could and placed my hand on her shoulder. I ws worried about her and looked at Edward to see by the look on his face how she was doing and I knew she was close to losing control of her emotions. I didn't have to wait long until she said something softly and stormed out of the room. I followed her immediately and we walked out of the house. She kept standing in the driveway and I heard her sniffle of the tears that fell down. I hugged her from behind. "I'm here." I said and I felt her turn around in my arms and took her in a closer embrace. "Always…" He said. He knew she didn't knew how true that was, but he would tell her soon. Now just wasn't the right time. "Why is she dying?" I heard her asked and I placed a light kiss on her head. "I don't know, Ames…." I said. "But we can try talk her out of this, but for that you have to come inside with me, okay?" I took her face in my hands and pushed her away a little to see her face. With my thumbs I wiped her tears away. "Only if you are ready." I said and took her hand. She nodded and we walked back inside.

Inside we found the living room almost empty. Most of the family had left and only Rosalie and Bella were in. I felt Amelia squeeze my hand lightly and I knew she was frightened. She didn't knew what was going on. I walked us closed to Bella and looked at her. "It's so good to see the two of you together…" We heard her say as I looked at our hands. Bella knew I imprinted, but she didn't knew that Amelia wasn't aware. I shot her a glare and took my hand from Amelia's. "We are not together Bella." I heard Amelia say and my heard dropped to my toes. I thought she had feelings for me but when I looked up to her face I saw her light blush on her cheeks that relieved me. "Right". I said. "Plus we are not here to talk about that. We are here to talk about you. Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked looking at Bella.

There were ten minutes of arguing before Bella asked us to leave. She was tired and couldn't argue with us anymore. Bella made Amelia promise to come back enough. She needed her sisters support and I knew Amelia needed time to get used to the fact that her sister was dying and the less time they had together.

We stood outside now. I looked at her face as I saw she wasn't handling this quite well. I sighed and pulled her into my arms. "We are going to be fine." I whispered in her ear sweetly. I felt her burry her face into my chest. "Shall we go? I can drive you where ever you want." I said kissing the top of her head. "Take me to the beach…." She said and I knew what she needed. The truth…. I knew she was getting to the beach to calm down and figure out the weird puzzle that was shuffled inside of her. I thought it was time to let her know my part of the truth too…. She was ready to know I would always be there for her when she needed me.


	5. I think I have to tell you something

**Okay guys! Thanks for all the reviews to push me through. You guys telling me to update soon make me create time to type a new chapter up. So keep that going. Also very much thank you for the Follows and the Faves of course. Every time I open my mailbox I'm extremely happy.**

**And now the moment you guys all have been waiting for….. Have fun!**

**Chapter 5:**

_**I think I have to tell you something.**_

_Amelia's POV_

I stepped on the back of the motorcycle after I had putted the helmet on my head. Jacob had given it to me. I looked up once at the window and saw Edward. I knew he was worried. Not only about Bella, but also somehow about me. If I could read his mind I would know what was going through his head. He heard everything I thought of course and now knew my heard was full of pain, full of fear. I just needed Jacob, the beach and myself. It was all I asked for right now.

We drove away and I held onto his waist. I laid my cheek on his back and closed my eyes. I wasn't a super big fan of motorcycles. I just needed some time to get used to it. The trip towards the beach couldn't last any longer as Jacob stopped the motorcycle. I climbed off it as I held onto his arm. He smiled at me and that relaxed me. His smile seemed to do that to me these days. We had spent so many time together that I didn't knew what to do without him. Soon I had to go to school in Forks, but I didn't want to go because that would take all my time away.

While we walked up to the sand I found myself blushing. I was in the feeling to start giggling any moment and I didn't know what was happening to me. That was until he came to walk closer beside me and touched my hand before mine swung into his. I looked down at the two hands together and than up at Jacob. He looked like he couldn't take his eyes from me. I thought I couldn't blush any harder but it seemed to be.

We walked closer towards the water and stopped when we reached it. I let his hand go to pull out my shoes and put them somewhere they couldn't get wet. I walked into the water. Staring at the horizon and the waves from the sea I sat down. Right in the middle of the water. Only my feet and but were in the water. I sighed as I heard my name behind me. "Ames…. You are getting a cold…" I shrugged. "Can't get worse than Bella…." Than there was an awkward silence and I couldn't help but let the tears come from my eyes. It was not fair…..

I got pulled out of the water and into his arms again. I got comfortable in his arms as he held me again. I sighed. "Ames, I have to tell you something." He said. I looked up at him and I released it a little bit. I looked into his eyes as he putted a worried impression on his face. "Keep focused on my eyes okay… What I'm about to show you might scare you off a bit, but always remind that it's still me…." I frowned and looked at him as he released me and took a safe distance from me. I was still looking at his eyes in fear for what was coming.

What happened I just couldn't realize until it happened. One time he was just the Jacob I knew. The guy that held onto me when I cried about Bella and everything that happened. The other time he was a Wolf. Just a giant Wolf that stood in front of me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I dropped to my knees. My legs couldn't hold me. I heard him huff and I looked up. Into his eyes. He told me to look into his eyes whatever happened. When I did I found the same eyes as the boy who was standing before me a few minutes ago. I let out a breath of ear as he walked up to get closer to me. He stopped walking when I did and now it was my turn. I got up on my feet slowly and took small steps towards the giant animal. I reached out for him and touched his fur. It was amazingly soft. He putted his nose against my arm as if he nudged me to say something. "Please come back…." I said. He nodded and ran away. "Where are you going?" I yelled after him, but he was already gone…

_Jacob's POV_

I thought it went okay. Not wonderful but just alright. She didn't freak out. She was just a little scared and so she was allowed to. In a life full of vampires, hybrids that take over her sister and now werewolves she was allowed to think everything she wanted.

I was now running into the trees where I had putted a set of clothes. I wanted to tell her on the beach, right here. I was prepared a few days ago. She had to know what I felt about her. How I was able to feel about her. I had to hurry to come back to her and finish all that I wanted to tell her for so long. As soon as I reached the woods I changed back and hurried over to her.

There she stood, my reason for existing. The reason why I walked around the earth. She meant everything to me and anybody could take her away from me. I just hoped she would feel the same about me. I listened to her heartbeat. It was unsteady. Which worried me. When I reached her she turned around, she must have heard me coming. I found myself in a little shock. She was crying again. I was the reason she cried and it broke my heart. As soon as I got back to senses I took the steps that remained towards her and took her in my arms. She was willing to. I held her close to me. "I'm sorry." I murmured against the top of her hair, which I kissed after. "It's okay…" She said softly into my chest.

A few minutes of silence followed and we just held each other close. She needed to calm down before I could tell her everything. Eventually she pulled a little back. She looked up at me. "So you are a Wolf? Bella never told me about this… Did she know? " She asked and I nodded. "She knows." I said "She just never told you because I asked her to." I sighed, coming to the hard part. "And with the Wolf thing are some things attached… I uhm… Kind of imprinted on you." I saw the frown on her face. "You did what?" She asked. "Imprinted on you," I answered. "Imprinting is like your world stops turning. You search for life ended. Realizing it isn't gravity holding you to the ground. For me it's you." I paused, looking at her face. "Amelia since the moment I saw you I'm incredibly in love with you." I saw the blush appear on her face again. It was cute and I hoped I could resist touching it. She smiled before she pushed herself on her tip toes. She smiled too as she leaned closed towards my face. I just couldn't move. Was this really happening? Was she really going to kiss me? Than her lips brushed against mine. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips softly onto hers. The kiss made an electric feeling go through my body and I suddenly felt like flying, but she was holding me to the ground.

After a few brief and sweet kisses she pulled a little back. "Jacob Black… I think I'm also in love with you…" She said. Her sweet voice getting into my ears as she made me smile even wider. She loved me too! I pulled her closer to me and hugged her softly as I kissed her again. She kissed me back and the electricity was coming back into my body.


	6. Leaving the pack

**Okay boys and girls, I hope you liked the previous chapter. We are now getting to the part where the fights come in!**

**Have fun with chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6:**

_**Leaving the pack.**_

_Amelia's POV_

The kisses he gave me sparked all around me, not only that but on the inside I was like bursting. I knew now that he loved me and that I loved him too. What I felt about him the past time wasn't just in my head. It was real. Very real. I smiled in the kisses that he gave me. I might have even pulled myself closer to him as I didn't want to let go of him. But unfortunately Jacob pulled a little back. We both needed to catch some breath. I looked up at him and he smiled. "You okay?" He asked me and I nodded. "Good than we can go meet my kind of Family." He said quickly as she wrapped his arms around my neck. "your family?" I asked. "You just told me that you're a wolf and that you love me forever and you take me to meet your family now?" I frowned and he did the same. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I really want you in my life and they are part of it." He said softly and hurt after the silence. My heard broke from the way his voice sounded. It just was so painful to hear how it came out of his mouth. I looked up at him again. "I want to meet them, but I didn't want this perfect moment to end." I said with a soft smile. His smile came back to me and he came closer for a new kiss. It was a small one but enough to make me melt again.

"Jacob!" We heard someone yelling behind us. We looked back to see where it came from and I saw a man standing with ripped off shorts and a bare chest. Just like Jake had looked when she came over to his house. He smiled at us as if we were a cute looking couple. I don't know if we were, but his face said that in some kind of way.

"Sam!" Jacob yelled back and he released himself from out of our embrace before walking up to him holding my hand. "I didn't realize you were on the beach today." He said with a smile.

"I didn't want to miss the moment things could get incredibly wrong or as I see now incredibly good." He said with a grin on his face as he looked towards me. I was an amused grin, nothing to be afraid of and Jacob seemed to trust him so Ames was sure it was okay.

"Sure you did…" Jacob said. "Let me introduce you to my Imprint." He looked down at me with a huge smile. "Sam this is Amelia, Amelia this is Sam, The Alpha of the wolf pack."

I looked at him confused. "There are more of what you are?" I asked a little bit frightened. "I…. I…" She started but was still afraid of the idea of all those giant animals that were roaming around in the woods.

"Yes, but I promise they will not hurt you. It's our most absolute law. We can't hurt someone else's imprint" He leaned down and kisses my forehead.

After Sam was walking in front of us towards his house, as Jacob had told me, we were walking a little bit behind. He was holding me, making sure that I wasn't afraid. He assured me that I wouldn't walk into a room full of wolves but just guys, like he was now, holding me to him. I could only give him a small smile. I didn't know what to expect.

"Are you going to tell them about Bella?" I asked him. His face went straight and hard. Than he nodded. "I have to Amelia. They are my pack."

_Jacob's POV_

When we walked into Sam's living room all the boys were there. They walked up to Amelia and looked her around from head to toe. Her being so nervous about this made me hold her close while all the boys twirled around her. I couldn't keep her of my mind, so that made them more about her than she knew about them. I smirked at the comments before the boys got pushed away by Emily, Sam's imprint. "Oh, finally, she knows!" She breathed out and it made Amelia giggle beside me. "Was I in the unaware for that long?" She asked. "Yes." Emily said.

"Jacob. Is there maybe something else you want to tell us?" He asked looking from me to Amelia and than to the rest of the boys. "I know where you were." He said. I looked at Amelia. "Maybe you can go help Emily in the kitchen." I said and Emily nodded before she took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

When they were out of the room all the boys took their places back on the couch. "Okay. Bella is back from her vacation." I stopped talking for a moment, making sure Amelia didn't hear me and freaks out again. Than Seth started to ask some questions. "That's way too early. Why are they back? Is everything okay?" He looked worried and he had all the right to. "She is pregnant," I started, "And the fetus is incompatible with her body. She is extremely weak and she is getting closer to death by the minute."

"A fetus that isn't good for her body?" Sam asked with a raw tint in his voice. "Is it like Edward?" He asked.

"Something like that. Carlisle told Amelia that it's part human, part vampire." Now there were growls to hear around the room and the looks were all pointed at the Alpha.

"We have to rip it out of her. Right now. This fetus can be dangerous for the people in Forks and La push. We need to end this. Jacob and you are going with us." He demanded.

I shocked but knew exactly what I had to do. "No. I'm. Not. It's Amelia's sister and besides that my best friend. I'm not going to hurt her for this."

"You have no other choice" Sam said and I walked up to the kitchen. "Than we are out of here and not coming back. I don't want to be in a pack that is that rude towards the humans." Jacob said harshly and pulled Amelia away from Emily. They walked outside and yelled "Goodbye".

Amelia was shocked. "We have to go now. Please get on my back as soon as you can. We need to warn your family." I said and took a lot of steps away from her to not hurt her before I changed into my wolf form. After I was she ran up to me and climbed on my back when I laid down. The boys were coming out of the house, yelling my name, but I made my decision. I was leaving the pack.


	7. Do bruises make for better conversation?

**I****'m so sorry guys! I was so busy with my new house and work. I didn't have any time to write an update or post one. I was so tired all the time. But now I just need to give you guys an update. Also to calm myself down.**

**I don't know where the story will go, but let me surprise you!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Do bruises make better conversation?**

_Amelia's POV_

It was not long ago since Jacob had pulled me out of Emily's kitchen and demanded to get on his back as soon as he was changed in his wolf form. I still didn't understand fully what was going on. I knew he was talking to Sam about my sister, Bella, being pregnant. Emily had distracted me enough to not be able to pay attention what they were saying.

Now we were running towards the Cullens and I couldn't help but sigh. That made Jacobs running slow down and look up at me with his big head. "I'm fine… Let's get this over with." I wasn't so fond of telling the bad news to people. I wanted to be happy and worry free, but that didn't seem to be any true. I felt bad for driving Jacob away from the pack and along with that to my vampire family.

Soon I could see the house in front of us. The lights were on inside that only meant they were all inside. Jacob stopped walking and laid down on the ground for me to get off. He escaped into the bushes while I walked up to the house, soon to be joined by a back to human Jacob. I left my head hanging down. Like I said I wasn't fond of telling the bad news. "I will tell them, no worries." Jacob said to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I could only nod as we walked inside and I sprinted up to the stairs that led to the livingroom just as Edward, who was reading my confused mind, walked down to Jacob with a frown. I sighed once more and walked over to Bella with a fake smile on my face. I sat down on the couch, but my sister saw through my façade immediately. "Ames? What's going on?" She asked me. Her weak eyes looking at me with a lot of worry. I laid my hand on her pregnant and much grown belly since I left her. I looked at my hand on it and it calmed me down a bit, making me ready to be honest towards my sister. "I don't really know what happened. It's just all so confusing right now." I said with a light frown on my forehead. I didn't hear that Jacob and Edward just entered the room. I stared at my hand and talked on. "I was with Emily in the kitchen while Jacob was talking with Sam and the pack about you being pregnant I guess, the other moment I was dragged out of there and demanded to go on his back and with him. It all happened so fast. I felt Bella's eyes on my hand with worry. "Did he do that to you?" She said pointing her weak finger at my wrist which showed light bruises from the way Jacob held me. I didn't notice until now. I looked at them and then I looked at Bella. But she wasn't looking to me anymore. She was looked over my shoulder and when I turned around I looked in the eyes of Jacob who was getting uncomfortable with himself. He ran outside within a flash and I could only hurry over to the window to see him shift in the middle of the driveway. I couldn't help but let my tears fall down my cheek as Edward came up behind me and tried to comfort me and slow down the tears that were kicking in my breathing problems I had for quite some time now.

_Jacob's POV_

How could I have done this to her. That was the only thing that came into my mind as I ran off in shame from the Cullen house. Sure I heard her cry out in Edwards arms and her breathing problems that Bella had told me about earlier but it was too late for me. With this I wouldn't be welcome in her arms again and I scrued everything up. I had promised to never hurt her like that and yet I was so pissed at the pack that I didn't even pay attention to how I was dragging her along with me.

"Don't worry Jacob. She will come around…" I heard a voice next to me. I panicked and looked around. My wolfform breathing heavily. "It's me, Seth." I frowned. "What are you doing here Seth?" I asked as I saw his wolf walking over to where I was standing in the middle of the woods. "I came to join your pack." He said with his happy but annoying voice. "I don't have a pack…" I said simply. "You do now…" Seth said, again happy but annoying. "So you just left Sam, your sister and everyone behind to run after me?" I said. "No he didn't just leave everyone behind."A female voice said into my mind. "Leah no. Not you!" Seth began to whine as soon as she came in the clearing. "You are my little brother. I have to watch over you. Besides all of that I don't want Amelia hanging lonely, now I sort start to like her." That was unusual for her to say. Leah wasn't such the normal talking about liking people so this kind of came from another corner. "Okay you two can stay!" I said. "But we need to keep an eye around here. I don't know what Sam has in mind to do. If you like it or not we have to protect the Cullens." I heard Leah sigh. But they both nodded in agreement.

So the three of us went looking around the border. Seth stayed close around the house. Leah and I agreed we didn't want him close to what could possibly lead him in a fight with the family. The coast was clear until I saw the visions of what Seth was showing me. It was Amelia's voice and her read eyes looking into Seth's asking for me. I felt sad again for hurting her like this. She didn't look okay. Of course Leah saw this too and nudged my side with her nose to go for her. I looked over at Leah shortly before taking a sprint up to where the two of them were. Behind a tree where Edward had put some clothes behind, I could smell it all over, I stopped and pulled them on. "I'm here." I said as I walked up to a cried out Ames and Seth who walked away when I came in to find his sister.

_Amelia's POV_

I looked up at Jacob when I heard his voice. My tears immediately came back up and I couldn't hold them back again. The part where he ran off had been the hardest for me in all of this. The bruises didn't even hurt as much as how he ran away in anger.

He ran up to me and held me in his arms. He had told me not so many time ago that if an imprint was hurt they would do anything to make it better and being in his arms surely helped. I had to catch up my breathing again, with the side of my face against his chest, before I could speak. "I…. I… I'm sorry." I managed to get out and he pulled my face up to look at me. "No. It's me who has to be sorry and I really am. I hurt you and now I can't live with myself for doing that." He looked at me seriously and I wiped away a tear in the corner of my eye. "It doesn't hurt. It just…. I don't know." I said looking at the bruises on my wrist. He looked at them closely and slowly let his finger go over it. I studied his face and when he looked up I leaned in for a kiss. He responded with his lips on mine. "Don't walk away from me like that anymore."I said. "That's the thing that hurt the most." I said with a sigh.

_Jacob's POV_

That's where a howl came up from the woods and I knew something was wrong. They had probably found out that Seth and Leah had left the pack. I looked at Amelia to see if she also heard it. "Go…" She said. I gave her a long and lovingly kiss and pulled back. "Go in the house. I will see you as soon as I can okay?" She nodded and pushed my chest to go. She knew how important this family was for me. I ran off and changed. Listening if I could hear what was happening and where I had to go.


End file.
